Happiness
by AngelWing1138
Summary: She told her to be happy. And she believed she would be. [NejiSaku oneshot]


A/N: Just wanted to write a little Neji/Saku, but also something with a tinge of sadness and sweetness to it. I believe the relationship between Sakura and Tsunade is very mother/daughter like, and so when Tsunade finally does pass away, Sakura would probably be something like this. Not emo, but over-emotional; just sad.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She stood by the woman's bed, gripping her pale, frail hand in her own stronger one; once her own hands had been frail. Delicate; unable to do anything but get cut up and bruised; useless. And now her mentor's hands…Those strong hands that could punch down a concrete building in one blow…Her hands were so tiny in comparison to her own.

Her blonde hair was tinged with grey; silver, Tsunade would correct with a grin, and then she'd say it was attractive and that every woman would want to look like her. Her brown eyes were wilting away; they used to be so strong! So fierce with determination and power! Eyes that her apprentice now held in her own green eyes.

But now Haruno Sakura held tears and regret in her eyes as her shishou…Tsunade, Godaime of Konoha slowly wilted away; like a beautiful flower in the spring, dying in the fall. She felt a weak squeeze on her hand, and the pinkette smiled, pained, squeezing her hand back gently. "Be strong for me, Sakura," Tsunade whispered softly; laying in her deathbed. Gods knows it was her time to go, anyhow. "We can't have the strongest medic in Konoha getting' weak now…"

Sakura nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I know, shishou," she said quietly. "I'll stay strong for you…"

"Stay strong for everyone…" Tsunade whispered. "That new Hokage's gonna need you to keep him in line; he's a man! What do they know? Only the third knew what he was doing…" Sakura laughed brokenly, watching Tsunade smile at her fondly. "You were more than just a student to me…" She whispered. "You were the daughter I never had…Sakura…Be happy."

Sakura held back tears she desperately wanted to let loose, before she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "I will be shishou…" She whispered. "No…Not shishou…" Tsunade looked at her in confusion, and Sakura smiled softly. "Kaasan…"

Tsunade grinned a little, before she sighed deeply; ample chest heaving up before it sank down, those weary eyes that knew too much closing for the last time. Sakura held her hand for a while longer until the blonde woman's slack loosened, and she gently placed the hand at her side on the bed, stepping back from the withered woman she had just spoken to…Not two minutes before.

After staring at her for a few more minutes, Sakura collapsed to her knees and let out a scream of agony. The doors burst open behind her and medics rushed to their deceased Hokage, checking her states, some trying to ask Sakura questions while consoling her.

All she had to say was 'Kaasan' and nothing else.

* * *

Sitting on the stone cold bench, Sakura looked out at the ground; the sun shining down on her brightly. This was the only place you'd be able to find Sakura when she grieved, if you knew her well enough; in the place where Sasuke had left her. The Uchiha had been proclaimed dead three years prior, on Sakura's 20th birthday. And even though she felt sad, she didn't feel broken hearted like she did now.

She sighed softly as she pushed back her chin length hair, smoothing her hands over the black formal attire she wore; mourning the loss of a great leader. But Tsunade was more to her than just a leader; she was her teacher, and her mother. The only mother she had ever known. Green eyes closed as she let a warm, gentle breeze brush past her, before she looked over to see little children running down the streets, laughing and screaming out at each other; innocence. Sakura smiled at the scene; Tsunade had loved how innocent the children grew up in Konoha. She said it was one of the best things about this village; the innocence everyone held when they were young.

She stood then, licking her lips and looking to her left, towards where the funeral was. She walked quietly towards that direction, hands behind her as she walked, looking at the ground.

As she closed in on the gate, she saw someone standing there, looking at her with a soft, comforting smile and gentle eyes. She smiled at the man, walking up to him quietly. "Hello Neji-kun," she whispered quietly. He nodded, taking her hand silently and led her into the funeral.

Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura had gotten closer over the years because of how much time Sakura spent with Hinata and all the other times when Neji had landed up in the hospital and Sakura had healed him. The times were numerous, and the two had started to talk with each other, getting to know one another better.

She felt him squeeze her hand, and smiled, squeezing his hand back as they walked to the front row where everyone stood.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of them all in full Hokage attire, his large hat removed and held in front of him with both hands. Beside him stood a mourning Uzumaki Ino, holding onto the hand of a tiny little blonde haired blue eyed girl with a wide curious gaze, looking at everyone who looked so sad. She looked towards her dad then, and Naruto smiled at her comfortingly.

"Today we honour the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-baasan." Everyone laughed softly at the informal title Naruto used, and the Rokudaime grinned at them cheekily. "She was a tough woman, who had a nasty temper and seemed to be on the verge of alcoholism, but she was a kind woman; she cared about each and every one of us. She may not have died a shinobi death, but that doesn't mean she didn't die honourably. She died, after serving years as our Hokage; almost as long as Sandaime ojisan."

His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as his grin softened into a gentler, sad smile, and he looked at the ground as he spoke. "Tsunade-baasan left behind an annoying brat for your Hokage, and I'll do my best to be the coolest Hokage you've ever had. She also left behind a daughter," he looked at Sakura as he spoke, and she smiled at him a little meekly. "Haruno Sakura, her apprentice and her heir to all of her sake stash; as well as holder of her temper and her insane strength. Kami-sama give me strength." Everyone laughed again, Sakura smiling at him widely as he grinned again.

"She'll be dearly missed and remembered as the greatest — and so far only — female Hokage of Konohagakure and we'll never forget her." He put on his hat, placing down a white rose on her casket, before stepping down from the podium. "If those who wish to would please place a rose by her casket."

Sakura took in a deep breath, walking to the line that was starting to grow in front of the casket, and she felt Neji walk behind her, a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at chestnut haired ANBU captain, and smiled at him thankfully; his pale eyes glancing down at her before he nodded slightly. She picked up a rose from a small table, holding it close to her chest as she walked behind Inuzuka Kiba, who was holding a crying little boy to his chest, patting his black hair in comfort as he walked behind Inuzuka Hinata, who was holding three roses for her husband and son.

When it was finally her turn, she walked up to the casket by herself. But as she placed it down with the others, a pale hand placed down their own rose, and she looked up to see Neji looking at her quietly. She blinked, eyes wide, before she took his offered hand. She glanced back at the picture of Tsunade, and swore she saw her grin widen, before she smiled. She walked back to the front row of people, leaning against Neji a little as she watched her other friends with their own children walking up with them, some crying and some looking confused; others trying to figure out what was wrong with their mom as they cried into their dad's chest.

The funeral ended quietly, and Naruto led his family to go with his friends to the local family pub so that they could all reminisce and try to have a good day, because Tsunade wouldn't have wanted them to be sad. Sakura hesitated, looking at the black casket with a slight frown, before looking at Hokage Mountain with quiet, contemplating eyes.

"…You told me to be happy," she whispered softly. "It was the last thing you ever said to me…Last thing you ever said." She then smiled a little. "I think I can be happy,"

She turned to see Neji at the gates, waiting for her, and she ran over to him, grabbing his hand. "Neji-kun, do you want to go out tomorrow? We have the day off."

The Hyuuga looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, before he smirked and nodded.

"Sure,"


End file.
